


Black Spell

by Lotty66



Series: T(h)ree [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotty66/pseuds/Lotty66
Summary: Ellos solo habían querido ser libres de la misera. Pero la libertad solo tiene un precio: la muerte. Estaban malditos.
Relationships: Levi & Original Character(s), Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: T(h)ree [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613707
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

.1.

Todo empezó con una humana desesperada y un demonio, eso escuché.

La coordenada es un camino que nos une en la maldición, eso lo sé.

(...)

Levi lo había escuchado con los labios en una línea recta y los ojos perdidos en el horizonte pintado por la noche venidera.

Zeke estaba allí, con los ojos vacíos y las manos temblorosas. Lloraba. 

«No era así como quería que acabará» susurró.

Más allá, en la lejanía, a sus espaldas, una columna se alzaba en espiral hasta el cielo. Subiendo, subiendo. Al final, una nube solitaria formaba.

Una nube que olía mal.

Hange sollozó entre hipidos e Historia se derrumbó en la silla, quizás por el cansancio de su estado mezclado con la atribulación de lo acontecido, o quizás la pesadumbre de saber que no importaba cómo, el ciclo se reescribiría y los sacrificios hechos se habían disuelto como la arena sobre el océano que los rodeaba. Atrapados. 

«No, no lo era» contestó él. Su mente revuelta en un aluvión devastador y su corazón latiendo de dolor «De ninguna de las formas que queríamos»

Zeke se arrebujó contra el marco de la puerta, como un pollito bajo un torrencial. Tenía la piel amarillenta y el rostro cetrino. El poder titán le habían consumido hasta el límite.

«Perdóname» empezó «Debes odiarme por todo, pero te juro que todo era para...»

«No te odio» le cortó él «Las razones por las que lo consideré... ya no existen» y era la verdad. Dentro de él todo lo que ahora había era un cumulo de cenizas. Totalmente reducido, igual como Paradise, que aún ardía bajo (en parte por) el fuego de Marley.

No hubo más charla después de eso, no hasta la madrugada cuando la sombra de Zeke se deslizó por los pasillos de la casa y se encontró con Levi en su cama. 

«Sé que fallaré» le dijo susurrante en el oído, tal como el susurro de un demonio «Pero si me acompañas, si lo haces, guardaré un poco de esperanza»

Y Levi sabía que tenía razón, que fallarían. Él estaba demasiado herido —más emocionalmente que física—, sabía que era suicida, pero Eren Jeager lo había sido; y era por él que ellos iban.  
Se aferraría a esa pequeña ilusión. 

A como lo había hecho antes.

A como lo seguiría haciendo.

A como lo había hecho Ymir, cuando la maldición se convirtió en la condena de su estupidez. 

Se escurrieron en la palidez de un amanecer que no volverían a ver más, y detrás solo dejaron una nota minúscula de un 'lo siento' casi hipócrita y un 'adiós' definitivo.

(...)

Zeke estaba sonriendo y llorando a lágrima viva cuando le vio por última vez «Corre, no veas atrás» le dijo y Levi solo asintió, echándose a andar con el cuerpo medio encorvado de dolor, la visión cada vez más disminuida por las heridas en sus ojos, los costados y las manos manchadas de carmesí con su propia sangre, roja y viva, y con la de su preciosa carga, fría y moribunda contra el pecho.

Deambuló por la ciudad subterránea que ahora no era más que un laberinto vacuo, desprovisto de toda vida como lo era la ciudad de la superficie. Arrasada. Pero para Levi, a sus ojos, ella era como un túnel de luz, un camino a la salvación. Él lo recorrió, tal cual como lo había hecho en su infancia, cuando lo creyó un agujero del infierno del que nunca saldría. 

Ah, como giraban las ruedas de todo.

Ella había sido construida como un refugio, eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

Ella era un escape de la crueldad, es lo que habían olvidado.

Las calles oscuras, estrechas y cargadas del olor mohoso lo guiaron hasta donde siempre fue el objetivo real de aquel lugar: a las cuevas. A la libertad.

Era de noche otra vez cuando salió, el bosque inmenso lo recibió. Profundo y oscuro, mecido por los vientos del norte.

Levi corrió entre su follaje.

Rápido. Rápido. Rápido. Se repitió, creyendo de lo lograría. Que todo podría ser —aunque sea en ese dolor— reparado. 

Pero no lo hizo.

Aun así, no significaba que se rompería a sus antojos.

Así, escuchando las voces de los guerreros a través del bosque, el calor de sus antorchas cada vez más palpable alcanzándolo, desenvolvió su carga frente a un árbol retorcido como dedos siniestros que se alzaban al cielo.

Y los ojos tristes, agonizantes y llenos de misterios de Eren le devolvieron la mirada desde su cabeza mutilada. Más abajo su corazón conectado a la ramificación sanguinolenta de su espina palpitaba luchando como lo había hecho él. Aferrándose a lo impensable.

Levi le sonrió, pidiéndole así disculpas, perdonándolo por los cismas. Le besó la frente con amargura mientras Eren le murmura cosas, aceptando. 

Él asintió, y con un sollozo le rompió.

Con manos apuradas enterró la mitad de la espina junto al corazón entre las raíces del árbol, murmurando las palabras que había escuchado segundos atrás. Luego se echó a correr. Ahora con una cabeza de mirada muerta con él.

Zigzagueando avanzó muchas filas de árboles antes de que lo alcanzaran. Había tropezado, y su cuerpo maltrecho no pudo levantarse. 

Fue capturado.

Pero mientras ardía en la hoguera que le hicieron allí mismo, él rió, y su risa se escuchó sobre los gritos de los guerreros que sostenían en su poder la cabeza que les había robado, y que ellos creían haber recuperado.

El poder del titán fundador en sus crueles manos. 

¡Arde demonio!

Bramaron ellos.

¡Muere engendro!

Se glorificaron.

Pero Levi siguió riendo, los ojos fijos en el cielo, estrellado, inmóvil e inmisericorde. Siguió haciéndolo mientras su carne se transformaba en hollín y se elevaba en un camino brumoso más allá de ellos.

No. Ellos no habían ganado.

Y él se los haría saber.

Que disfrutaran mientras él deambulaba. 

Mientras regresaban.

(…)

La cadena se tensó, pero no se rompió. Eldia no había caído.

La maldición era irrompible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de este trabajo y porfa no olviden dejar aunque sea un pequeño review. Que si no les gustará también me lo pueden decir allí. Mi valora mucho sus palabras.

.2.

Su padre le dijo que él había nacido de una pequeña luz que descendió entre las flores que él había hecho brotar el primer día de una primavera dos mil años atrás. Que quizás esa era la razón de que fuera un runt entre todos los de su especie. Piel y cabello blanco, ojos grises azulados. Muy bonito a pesar de no tener cuernos o cola. Todo lo diferente a su mundo. 

Aunque extrañamente muy parecido a la niña que su padre una vez conoció. 

La niña a la que le regaló una semilla de su don.

Su padre nunca le dijo como se llamaba la niña, aunque si le contaba muchas historias de ella, de ella y sus descendientes, los que hacían el cielo llenarse de colores múltiples y elevaban los pétalos de las flores de los vastos campos en ráfagas que se fundían y desaparecían en las nubes. Sus hermanos solían extender sus brazos en la misma dirección y despedirles, porque allí, lo que iban en esos pequeños torbellinos, era una manifestación de sus también otros hermanos, o al menos es lo que creyó escuchar en un susurro triste de su padre.

Él, subido en los hombros de su padre veía las flores, deseando ver con sus propios ojos aquel espectáculo que le era narrado como un cuento fantasioso cada noche antes de dormir, pero que sin embargo sus hermanos habían empezado a olvidar en los últimos siglos. Tal vez porque la última vez que había sucedido fue unas noches previas a su nacimiento. Después de la gran tormenta que arrancó cada flor en su mundo y que obligó a su padre a usar todo su poder y traer la estación de renovación en destiempo.

A veces él preguntaba por ellos, por sus otros hermanos y la madre —a como en su mente consideraba a la niña sin nombre de su padre— pero su padre guardaba silencio, elevando el rostro al firmamento, repitiendo que ella fue una pequeña cosa triste y devastada, y que ellos —sus descendientes. Los otros hermanos—, habían heredado esa tristeza; que era mejor dejar todo así, en el pasado. 

A pesar de aquellas palabras —y menos después de que una madrugada despertara entre sudores fríos y el regusto de un sueño brumoso cargada de dolor y gritos inentendibles—sus pensamientos no pudieron alejarse jamás de ellos, la necesidad de saber que les había ocurrido, sin aún existían, y de ser así, si estaban bien, si la tristeza les había abandonado, si eran felices. Y así, con los días siguiendo su marcha sin fin, aquellos pensamientos solo profundizaron como raíces en su interior, de tal manera que empezó a languidecer en un otoño inexplicable. 

Él moriría por esa pena si no era cortada de raíz. 

Fue por eso que sus hermanos le construyeron una pequeña barcaza, a partir de las raíces rojas de las flores del valle, con velas extraídas de la piel de las hojas de árboles corazón que creían en las nevadas montañas del norte, y llenaron los compartimientos de provisión con las dulces frutillas de las cavernas resonantes de las que burbujeaban todos sus ríos, y que tanto gustaban a su pequeño runt. Al final de su labor, el padre estaba llorando mientras recitaba el extraño cántico que elevaba vientos chispeantes y que creaban un camino tan dorado como el poderoso trueno de los inviernos torrenciales. 

Su padre habría de abrazarle, embriagándolo con el olor terroso de su piel color madera a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos, rascando sus sienes con uñas largas y negras. Le dio un beso en la frente y le hizo prometer un regreso. Solo entonces lo dejó ir. 

Y así, el pequeño runt del dios de la tierra de tal florido mundo, navegó. Deleitándose con el paisaje que los océanos del universo le ofrecían, viendo estrellas azules y rojas, viejas y nacientes, cosmos blanquecinos atravesados por ráfagas de rocas que dejaban una estela tras su veloz paso, hasta que su dorado camino alcanzó la costa del mundo que habitaban sus otros hermanos. El océano dejó de estar pintado de un profundo oscuro y se transformó en verdoso azulado bajo sus pies una vez que descendió de su nave. 

Este mundo al que llegó era un mundo sencillo, de pequeñas tribus y pueblos, con pequeños reinos dispersos y sus pequeños reyes envejecidos. 

Él vagó durante varios días por los parajes de aquel mundo, explorándolo, buscando a sus hermanos, sin embargo no dio con ellos en todo ese tiempo. No hasta que se topó con un singular grupo que se hacían llamar agricultores, que eran errantes, en búsqueda de tierra para cosechar y evitar su fin. Los agricultores no fueron tan desconfiados como los cuidadores de rebaño que lo habían corrido a pedradas debido a su apariencia. Estos no le llamaron con aquel término (bruja) que le supo tan mal, en cambio le permitieron sentarse junto a su fuego, de manera que compartiera la rica fruta que él traía. 

La lengua que se hablaba en este mundo no era propiamente una misma para cada tribu, pero su base era la misma y era tan rudimentaria que a él no le costó casi nada descifrarla y aprenderla. 

Así la historia de este mundo le fue contada:

No eran ya más que leyendas viejas, terriblemente viejas, que contaban como ese mundo fue casi enteramente reducido por Guerra y sus monstruosos seguidores que devoraban con hambre voraz, causando estragos con solo su mera existencia. Guerra y sus seguidores eran hijos del demonio, alguna vez pensados indestructibles, aun así, fueron derrotados por los antiguos guerreros. Pero esto había dejado cicatrices de las que nunca se pudieron recuperar. 

Los guerreros habían quedado en el olvido, pues ese mundo ya no daba para más batallas. 

Él escuchó todo con ensimismada atención, con los ojos rodando sobre la hoguera, más allá de ella, a la visión de ese mundo agonizante entre las largas sequías, la hambruna y la necesidad. No había habido una primavera desde hacía ya varias décadas. Era este un mundo infértil, sofocado todavía por las viejas heridas. 

Guerra tras su derrota había traído la pestilencia, dejando su huella eterna allí. 

A la mañana siguiente que se despidió de los agricultores con una sonrisa pequeña prometió que pronto todo se arreglaría, que él había viajado para curar las heridas, regresar la vida que se estaba marchitando día con día, renovar. La razón de su larga travesía. Los agricultores parecieron escépticos, compartiendo una mirada callaron, asintiendo le desearon suerte. Él les agradeció y se perdió por la tundra de trigo desgranado, atravesando las planicies hasta que llegó a un bosque de grandes árboles muertos, que parecían hechos de hierro. Donde la podredumbre era más arraigada y todo estaba cargado de un olor rancio. 

Alcanzó su centro y allí anidó. Dejando fluir libremente su poder y naturaleza, que se regó relegando el carcome, la tierra brotando y llenándose de retoños, fertilizando las venas de aquel mundo. 

Pero eso despertó algo. 

Sucedió en una tarde pálida, que acabó siendo gris poco después del retumbo causado por la apertura de una grieta bajo un retorcido árbol de donde salió una criatura del tamaño de su padre. Quince metros de carne lisa, con ojos ardientes de un luminoso verde y una melena que se extendía por su espalda. 

Este era Guerra, y su poder había sido el causante de sacarlo de su sueño de siglos, de su prisión subterránea. 

Los agricultores habían dicho que Guerra fue destruida por los guerreros, pero había sido mentira. Demasiado incrustado a pesar del tiempo en el aire, la tierra misma y mucho más en las mentes de los habitantes de aquel mundo, solo había sido adormecido, debilitado. Jamás muerto.

Y su poder de vida lo había renovado. 

Guerra le gruñó, un sonido potente que hizo temblar su ser.

«Vamos» le dijo, y él, pequeñito, nuevo en ese mundo, no más que un rumor solo pudo seguirlo. 

No era rival para Guerra. Y él no luchó.

(…)

Guerra ascendió y descendió sobre todo aquel mundo, utilizando el poder del pequeño runt como un catalizador para avivar su antiguo dominio, esparció su moho y la bacteria, atrajo sus relámpagos y fuego burbujeante, el cristal hiriente y la arena asfixiante, la oscuridad en los corazones de todo hombre de aquel mundo, destruyendo las aldeas y los reinos con sus reyes. 

Y sobre su mano, atrapado entre los dedos de Guerra, él observó. 

Pero no había lágrimas al contemplar las acciones de Guerra. No. Él sonreía. Su pecho lleno de satisfacción por la masacre. 

Por ver sus deseos, su misión cumplida. 

«Siento haber tardado tanto, Eren» dijo en un suspiro sintiendo el calor de las llamas que todo abrazaban calentar su piel. Aunque esta vez, no era él quien ardía. Los recuerdos de su primera vida llegando en suaves oleadas «Lamento que seamos los últimos»

Un nuevo rugido se elevó al cielo y después el vapor meció sus blancos cabellos; y a sus espaldas, susurrando en sus oídos una figura se posó, eclipsándolo con su sombra.

«Creo que fue lo mejor, capitán Levi» su voz era profunda, rasposa por el tiempo de desusó, por su regresó tan extremo «Pero…ya no habrá temor de los errores del pasado. No más enemigos»

Levi alcanzó su mano y enredó sus dedos juntos. Guardaron silencio hasta que él mismo animó su conversación. 

«¿Qué quieres hacer después de esto, Eren? ¿Ser los dioses progenitores de este mundo? ¿O los hijos del otro?» Había tantas promesas en su voz.

Eren apretó más su unión, inhalando profundo, llenándose del pesado aire cargado de cenizas.

«Podríamos ser errantes, si así lo deseas. Estoy cansado, Capitán. Solo quiero olvidar»

Levi volvió a sonreír.

«Padre y hermanos cuidarán de nosotros. Te va a gustar, las flores son muy bonitas, los campos son muy verdes y.…seremos amados. Libres»

Eren asintió, sonriendo otra vez sinceramente después de más de dos mil años.

«Si, eso sueno bien»

El cielo seguía siendo rojizo y grandes nubes oscuras de hollín se arremolinaban en él cuando subieron en el barquito en que Levi había llegado. En ambos, sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor antinatural cuando el viento tormentoso sacudió las velas y los elevó, el relámpago abrió el camino, y ellos se echaron a andar a través de él. El poder del demonio de la tierra —el padre de Levi, el verdadero Dios de los Eldianos— otorgado a Ymir, la primera de su raza, deslizándose entre ellos, permitiéndoles el viaje de regreso.

Porque esto era la verdad de la coordenada. Era una la línea invisible que los enlazaba, sangre, huesos y espíritu. La verdadera conexión de su estirpe. El instrumento que les permitía usar el don que se les fue otorgado: la bendición para crear vida, construir un hogar y mantener el equilibrio, pero que sin embargo había sido infectada y convertida en una oscura maldición que encerraba a sus poseedores en un ciclo de culpa y muerte. Aunque no más.

No ahora que fluía entre Levi y Eren, restaurada, su naturaleza primigenia a cómo debía ser.

Era momento de regresar a su hogar. Sin más dolores.

Eternamente libres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo una pequeña ancla:  
> Cuando Levi enterró el corazón y parte de la espina dorsal de Eren, estaba asegurándose que el poder del fundador siguiera arraigado en él, pero solo en parte, la otra se la comió el mismo Levi. La cabeza que le quitaron ya no era más que una cabezota mutilada


End file.
